Tempête
by Heiiwa
Summary: Seul, sous la tempête. Qui saît ce qui peut arriver à Sasuke ?  Un petit OS en ce jour de fête, NaruSasu, UA.


**Si vous aimez écouter de la musique en lisant, je vous donne l'OST avec lequel j'ai écrit cet OS : Naruto Shippuden OST II - 28. Samidare  
><strong>( .com/watch?v=NIdgMHPc32E )**  
><strong>

**Tempête**

Il fait nuit. Ou alors peut-être simplement sombre, après tout nous sommes en hiver. Quoiqu'il en soit je ne vois rien, je ne saurais même pas dire où je suis. Les perles gelées qui tombent du ciel me glacent la peau. De plus en plus violemment, elles heurtent mon corps. La température ne fait que baisser, alors que j'ai déjà excessivement froid. Le vent, qui en début d'après-midi caressait mon visage, me blesse désormais. Il ne fait qu'intensifier le froid qui m'envahit peu à peu. J'ai l'impression qu'il va arracher les mèches brunes qui encadrent mon visage, même si pour l'instant il se contente de fouetter mes joues avec. Je m'étais assis pour mieux me réchauffer, mais désormais je n'arrive simplement plus à me relever. Pas besoin de lumière pour savoir que mes doigts sont violets, et désormais je sais également que tous mes membres sont congelés. Nuit, froid, pluie, vent. Je suis sous la tempête. Seul, assis sur un trottoir. Est-il 18h ? Est-il 23h ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Vais-je survivre à cette nuit ? Je ne le sais pas non plus. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dors dehors, seulement d'habitude je n'ai pas la bêtise de le faire en cette saison. Je ne veux pas mourir. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver d'autre.

Quand soudain, j'entendis des pas courir dans les flaques d'eau. De plus en plus proches. Est-ce une personne malveillante ? Je ne vois pas vraiment qui pourrait traîner par un temps et une heure pareils dans cette rue. Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas de froid que je vais mourir. Puis les pas s'arrêtèrent. Juste derrière moi.

« -T'attends de te transformer en glaçon ou quoi ? Reste pas là ! »

Pourtant, je ne bougeai pas.

« -He, tu m'entends ? »

Sa voix m'oblige à penser que c'est un homme, et probablement jeune.

« -Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je vais pas te laisser mourir ici ! De gré ou de force, tu vas bouger ton cul de ce trottoir ! »

Apparemment, il est têtu celui-là. Mais je crois que c'est une chance pour moi. Il se met alors en tête de me porter, en commencant par me relever. Seulement force est de constater que je n'y arrive pas, et que je n'aurai pas la force de passer mes jambes autour de ses hanches ou mes bras derrière sa nuque. Il se voit alors dans l'obligation de passer un bras sous mon dos et un autre sous mes jambes, bien que j'ai du mal à décoller mes genoux de mon torse.

Une fois que je fus en sécurité dans ses bras, le jeune homme se mit à courir du plus rapidement qu'il le put. Pour, au bout de quelques minutes, arriver devant ce qui me semble être un immeuble. Entrés dans le bâtiment, il se précipite vers l'ascenceur et y pénètre. Il profite de cet instant pour m'examiner des pieds à la tête, passablement inquiété par mon état. Je ne compte pas les étages que l'on passe, à vrai dire c'est à peine si je les vois défiler. Puis les portes s'ouvrent et nous sortons, pour qu'à nouveau le jeune homme se presse vers une porte. Le temps qu'il trouve ses clés et ouvre son appartemment, je dépose mon regard sur son visage. Et effectivement, ce jeune homme n'a en apparence rien d'une personne mal-intentionée. Des traits fins, doux, chaleureux. Un apaisant regard céruléen, d'attirantes lèvres roses bien que gercées par le froid. Des mèches dorées collent à ses temps et des gouttes de pluie parcourent ses joues. Je ne lui donne pas plus de 19 ans. En tout cas, ce jeune homme est beau, même très beau. Nous entrons ensuite, et la pièce qui apparaît devant mes yeux me prouve son jeune âge des cours par-ci par-là, de la nourriture en veux-tu en voilà, des jeux vidéos et quelques mangas. Mais je n'ai pas plus le temps de découvrir les lieux car nous nous dirigeons vers un couloir, qui mène probablement à la salle de bain.

« -Euh, tu peux te laver tout seul ou.. ? »

Sa voix est hésitante, et je lui réponds de la positive. Je doute qu'il ait envie de me laver..

« -T'es sûr ? Ça me dérange pas tu sais. »

Il insiste, mais ma réponse reste la même. Ses bras me déposent alors sur le rebord de la baignoire, avant d'attraper une serviette propre.

« -Bon, j'te la laisse ici. Si ça te dérange pas je repasserai pendant ta douche, t'apporter des vêtements et prendre les tiens. »

Il inspecte la pièce un instant, puis reprends :

« -Ça marche ? »

J'acquiesce alors faiblement, puis il me sourit et s'en va.

Malgré tout je me demande comment je vais me doucher, je suis complètement frigorifié. J'essaie de retirer mon jean, et j'ai juste encore plus froid. J'enlève mes chaussettes et découvre mes pieds rendus bleus par la température. Le plus difficile est certainement d'ôter mon pull, mes petits doigts sont incapables de se décoller les uns des autres. Après quelques minutes je me retrouve finalement en boxer, moment que choisit le propriétaire des lieux pour entrer. Il s'aperçoit que je n'ai pas bougé, et s'inquiète :

« -Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'aide ? »

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer sa phrase, puis il dépose ses affaires à côté de l'évier.

Avant de partir, sceptique, il me lance :

« -Au fait, je m'appelle Naruto. N'hésite pas à m'appeller si tu as besoin d'aide. »

Il se retire pour la seconde fois, et je me décide à ôter ce qu'il me reste de vêtements. Une fois dans la baignoire, j'ouvre le robinet que je pousse au maximum vers le rouge. De l'eau chaude parcourt mon corps, et je peux enfin cesser de trembler. Je me savonne ensuite, avant de ré-ouvrir l'eau dont la température a augmenté. Le liquide transparent qui coule le long de mes membres n'est plus simplement chaud, mais brûlant. Désormais réchauffé, j'attrape la serviette préparée par mon hôte après avoir fermé le robinet. Je me sèche rapidement et m'habille de la même façon. Les chaussettes sont à ma taille, mais le jean ainsi que le T-Shirt et le sweat me sont trop grands. Enfin, ce qui compte, c'est que je suis au chaud. Quoique, mes cheveux sont complètement trempés. Puis, tandis que j'ajustai le sweat de Naruto, la porte s'ouvrit :

« -Ah t'es lavé, cool. Visiblement mes affaires te sont un peu grandes, mais le principal c'est que tu sois au chaud ! »

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'acquiescer, me dirigeant vers la sortie.

« -Ben, où tu vas ? »

Apparemment, il est étonné que je quitte la pièce. Je l'interroge alors du regard, moi-même incompréhensif.

« -Je vais te sécher les cheveux, reste là. »

À mon tour étonné, je ne réagis pas. Puis après quelques secondes j'avance à ses côtés, tandis qu'il branche l'appareil. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il en fait tant pour moi alors qu'il est lui-même trempé. Il commence ensuite à me sécher les cheveux, pendant que je le fixe dans le miroir. Naruto.. Sa chaleur et son sourire naturels me changent des gens qui m'entourent habituellement. Il finit et je le remercie du regard.

« -Je t'ai préparé un chocolat mais.. je sais pas si t'aimes ça en fait.. »

Il s'interrompit puis, voyant que je ne répondais pas, reprit :

« -Je me douche rapidement et j'arrive, OK ? »

Je hochai une énième fois la tête en signe d'accord, et quittai la pièce. Une fois arrivé dans le salon que j'ai eu l'occasion de dcouvrir tout à l'heure, je constatai que deux tasses reposaient sur la table basse face à la télévision. J'en pris une entre mes mains puis m'assit sur le canapé. En réalité, je ne sais plus si j'aime le chocolat chaud ou non. Il y a trop longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de petit-déjeuner. Mais la chaleur ainsi que la douche odeur qui en émanent ne peuvent que me faire du bien. Je me décide alors à en boire une gorgée, et le goût ne me déplaît pas. Naruto apparaît ensuite, vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull, les cheveux mal séchés.

« -J'espère que j'ai pas été trop long ! Alors, t'aimes ça finalement ? »

J'acquiesce, tandis qu'il s'installe à mes côtés tout en prenant sa tasse. Puis après un long silence, il se décide à me demander :

« -Que faisais-tu sous la pluie ? »

À cette question, un autre silence répondit. Naruto m'observa alors, remarquant mon regard lointain et vide.

« -Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, ce n'est pas grave. Mais tu peux peut-être me dire ton nom ? »

Il attendit encore, et je me décidai enfin à parler.

« -Toi, pourquoi tu étais dehors ? »

Surpris que je réponde à sa question par une autre, il me fit :

« -Euh, à vrai dire, je passais prendre de l'argent chez moi.  
>-Oh.. Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené chez toi dans ce cas ?<br>-J'allais pas te laisser comme ça, dans la rue..  
>-Mais tu étais chez quelqu'un, je veux pas te déranger..<br>-Tu ne me déranges pas. D'ailleurs si tu permets je vais appeler ce quelqu'un tout de suite, pas la peine qu'il m'attende.  
>-Mais.. Naruto !<br>-Hey, quelques heures de plus et tu mourais de froid. »

Effectivement, s'il n'avait pas été là je ne sais pas dans quel état je serais maintenant..

Puis avant d'appeller son ami, il reprit :

« -Ton état est plus important qu'une soirée entre amis. »

Ce Naruto.. est vraiment gentil. En plus de ça, il respire la joie de vivre. J'ai rarement vu des sourires plus sincères que celui qu'il affiche tout le temps. La simplicité, le bonheur voilà dans quoi il semble vivre. Autrement dit, dans tout ce que je n'ai jamais connu. Puis il réapparut, se postant en face de moi.

« -Alors, tu veux manger quoi ?  
>-Ce qui t'arrangera. »<p>

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis s'exclama :

« -Des ramens ! Ça te va ? »

J'acquiesce, tandis qu'il part en faire réchauffer. D'habitude, les inconnus, je ne leur parle pas et leur lance des regards froids. Mais Naruto, c'est différent. Il ne m'aide pas par pitié, il ne m'aide pas pour sa conscience. Il m'aide car ça lui fait plaisir.

« -Tadaa, c'est prêt ! »

Tout en se rasseyant à mes côtés, il me tendit un bol. C'est un peu étrange de manger ça après un chocolat chaud, mais bon..

« -Alors, parle-moi de toi. Tu t'appelles comment ? T'as quel âge ? »

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, j'évitai ses questions en y répondant par d'autres.

« -Et toi ?  
>-Ben moi je m'appelle Naruto.<br>-Ça me dit pas quel âge tu as.  
>-Je viens d'avoir 18 ans.<br>-Ah, et tu fais quoi ?  
>-Je suis en Terminale ES !<br>-Oh, t'as redoublé ?  
>-Non, en réalité j'ai commencé l'école un an plus tard que les autres.<br>-Pourquoi ?  
>-Euh.. disons problèmes familiaux.<br>-Ah.. et pourquoi t'habites ici, tout seul ?  
>-En fait, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais deux ans. Depuis, c'est mon oncle qui s'occupe de moi. Et récemment, il a trouvé un boulot super, mais à quatre heures d'ici. Ducoup il vit plus vraiment ici, même si il rentre de temps en temps.<br>-Ah, je vois.. et je suppose que c'est pour ça, ton retard ?  
>-Ben.. oui.<br>-Et tu t'en sors, seul, ici ?  
>-Oui, sans problèmes ! Yahiko m'envoie de l'argent tous les mois, et même si je sais pas vraiment cuisiner je me débrouille ! »<p>

Si le sourire de Naruto est beau, son rire l'est encore plus.

« -Et toi alors ? Tu vas pas éviter mes questions toute la soirée quand même ? »

Je souris pour toute réponse.

« -Non, c'est bon.  
>-Alors ? Ton fameux prénom ?<br>-Sasuke.  
>-Sasuke.. Ça te va bien ! Laisse-moi deviner ton âge.. 15 ans ?<br>-Tout juste.  
>-Ah, alors tu es au lycée aussi ?<br>-Eh bien, officiellement oui, mais en réalité je suis plus touriste que lycéen. »

Ma réponse le fit éclater de rire.

« -Je vois. »

Tandis qu'il finissait son bol, un silence apaisant régnait dans la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me décidai à le briser.

« -Naruto, dis-moi..  
>-Oui, Sasuke ?<br>-Tu as une petite amie ? »

Il sembla étonné par ma question, et me répondit :

« -Pourquoi, t'es interéssé ? »

Avant de se remettre à rire.  
>Si je suis interessé ? Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, l'amour..<p>

« -Non, je voulais juste savoir.  
>-Eh bien, pour toute te dire, je suis célibataire depuis que Sakura m'a quitté. Autrement dit depuis un an.<br>-Ah.. et, pourquoi t'a-t-elle quitté ?  
>-Et toi, tu as déjà eu une copine ? »<p>

..Il esquive. De la même maniière que je l'ai fait précédemment, il évite la question en y répondant par une autre. La raison de leur séparation m'intéresse, mais peut-être est-elle douloureuse pour Naruto et je n'ai pas envie de lui faire mal.

« -Non.  
>-Sérieux ? Jamais.. jamais ?<br>-Jamais.  
>-..Pourquoi ?<br>-Et toi, pourquoi t'es sorti avec des filles ?  
>-Parce-que je suis tombé amoureux. Ça t'est jamais arrivé ?<br>-Non.  
>-Ah.. »<p>

Cette fois-ci, le silence était plutôt pesant. Mais je n'y peux rien si je n'ai aucune vie sentimentale à raconter.

« -Bref.. Tu veux faire quelque chose, Sasuke ? À moins que tu ne veuilles dormir ?  
>-Hm, je préférerais dormir oui..<br>-Sans problèmes ! Suis-moi. »

Après m'être levé et avoir nettoyé mon bol, je le suivis. Pour découvrir sa chambre une pièce spacieuse, bien éclairée, aux couleurs claires. Un lit double couvert d'une couette orange, un bureau en bois qu'il faudrait peut-être songer à ranger, et pour finir une armoire trois portes dont une étant un miroir. »

« -Ta chambre est cool.  
>-Je trouve aussi ! »<p>

Je lui souris, avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« -Bon.. je te dis bonne nuit alors ! J'espère que tu auras assez chaud sous ma couette.  
>-Bonne nuit ? Mais tu va dormir où ?<br>-Mon canapé est confortable, t'inquiètes pas !  
>-Mais tu as un lit deux places !<br>-Je ne veux pas te déranger, Sasuke.  
>-Naruto.. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça pour moi. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui suis chez toi.<br>-..T'es sûr que ça t'embêtes pas ?  
>-Bien sûr que non.<br>-Bon ben.. je vais éteindre dans le salon et je reviens alors. »

Il commence alors à partir, puis une fois la porte ouverte, me dit :

« -Ah, oui, pour dormir tu peux prendre un de mes joggings qui doit traîner dans l'étagère de droite. Et puis tu peux évidemment garder le T-Shirt. »

Je le remercie du regard tout en souriant, puis il reprend :

« -Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu aies froid. »

Je suis alors ses conseils, et sors un jogging noir de son armoire. Je l'échange contre mon jean que je dépose sur une chaise, puis retire mon sweat qui le rejoint. Je me glisse ensuite sous les draps et me recroqueville en position fœtale pour me réchauffer. Entre-temps Naruto s'est changé dans la salle de bain, et réapparaît dans la chambre seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Je me dis alors que Sakura devait avoir une sacré raison pour le quitter. Parce-que franchement, en plus d'avoir une gentillesse et un sourire à toute épreuve, Naruto est un dieu.

« -Bon, t'es sûr que ça te dérange pas hein ?  
>-J'en suis sûr. »<p>

Il me rejoignit alors sous les couvertures, après avoir éteint la lumière.

« -Bon ben.. bonne nuit Sasuke.  
>-Bonne nuit Naruto. »<p>

Je suis fatigué, vraiment, et j'espère pouvoir m'endormir facilement mais je n'y crois pas. Je ne trouve pas de position qui me convienne et mes yeux ne veulent pas se fermer. Je crois que cette nuit.. je ne dormirai pas. Les minutes s'écoulent sans que ma situation ne change. Une demi-heure, une heure.. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps est passé. Je continue de bouger dans l'espoir de trouver la bonne position, mais je crois que ne je la trouverai pas.

« -Sasuke.. pourquoi tu dors pas ? »

Étonné, par la question comme par le fait que Naruto ne dorme pas, je lui réponds :

« -Et toi alors ?  
>-Je..<br>-Je t'ai pas réveillé au moins ?  
>-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je.. j'arrive pas à dormir, ça arrive.<br>-Apparemment.. »

Un silence s'ensuivit, cette fois-ci brisé par Naruto.

« -Sakura m'a quitté parce-que je suis gay.  
>-Oh.. »<p>

Comme ça, c'est la fameuse raison ? Naruto est homosexuel ? Mais..

« -Pourquoi tu étais avec elle alors ?  
>-Je.. j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter.<br>-Hm..  
>-Tu trouves que je suis un salaud ?<br>-Non.  
>-..Merci.<br>-C'est moi qui te remercie de m'en avoir parlé.  
>-En fait, depuis qu'on a abordé le sujet tout à l'heure, ça me tracassait..<br>-Je vois.  
>-Je suppose que c'est pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à dormir.<br>-Hn.  
>-Sasuke.. tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?<br>-De quoi ?  
>-Il y a forcément quelque chose qui te préoccupe. »<p>

En gros il veut que je me confie à mon tour. Ce n'est pas mon genre de déballer ma vie des inconnus mais.. je crois que ce serait bien que je le fasse, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ma vie. Et puis, Naruto, c'est différent.

« -Je suis en fugue. »

Et je retiens mon souffle, car j'ai peur de sa réaction. Mais si je le dis à Naruto c'est parce-que je sais bien que ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Et il le confirme d'ailleurs en saisissant ma main au lieu de me crier dessus, m'encourageant à parler. Je soupire de soulagement, puis continue :

« -Mon père est mort dans un accident de voiture peu après ma naissance. Ma mère a cru qu'elle pourrait s'occuper de moi, qu'on pourrait former une famille tous les deux. Mais elle a rapidement sombré dans l'alcoolisme, et m'a frappé et insulté à multiples reprises en conséquences. Puis à mes 11 ans, on lui a retiré ma garde et depuis, je suis en famille d'accueil. Seulement, les enfants biologiques de la famille étant insupportables avec moi, je l'ai quitté après un an et demi. Aujourd'hui j'ai fui à ma quatrième famille d'accueil, mais cette fois-ci je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on me retrouve. »

Encore une fois, un silence prit place dans la conversation. Avec ce que je viens d'avouer c'es peut-être normal.

« -Sasuke.. »

Tout en murmurant mon prénom, il resserra sa prise sur ma main.

« -As-tu seulement quelqu'un qui t'est cher, Sasuke ?  
>-Non. Ma mère est folle et m'a fait du mal, ma première famille d'accueil m'a dégoûté à tout jamais des familles d'accueil, je n'ai pas d'amis.<br>-Mais.. toutes les familles ne sont pas les mêmes..

-Je n'ai pas envie, Naruto. Je ne me suis jamais senti bien dans une famille. »

À ces mots, Naruto se rapprocha de moi, bien que toujours allongé sur le dos.

« -Viens là Sasuke. »

Je déposai alors ma tête entre son épaule et son cou, respirant son odeur. Mes bras se posèrent sur son torse et les siens m'entourèrent, me caressant le dos.

« -Sasuke.. »

Il chuchota mon prénom tout en fermant les yeux, et je fis de même.

« -Naruto. »

Il est 9h quand je me réveille. Naruto dort encore profondément, ses bras enlaçant toujours mon corps. Je suis bien, contre lui. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vécu un réveil aussi agréable. Mais je dois me lever, je dois m'en aller. Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et je n'ai plus qu'à retrouver mon fade quotidien. Une fois levé, je me dirige vers la salle de bain où je trouve mes vêtements secs, et les enfile. Je plie ensuite les siens, et le plus discrètement possible avance vers le salon. J'y trouve de quoi écrire et m'installe silencieusement sur le canapé. Je rédige quelques lignes puis, après avoir posé le papier en évidence sur la table, m'en vais.

J'ai encore marché toute la journée et, une fois de plus, je ne sais pas vraiment où je suis. Je sais juste qu'ils ne m'ont pas retrouvé, et c'est le principal. Je me demande si Naruto a lu mon mot, s'il m'a cherché. Je ne le saurais probablement jamais. J'aurais bien aimé entendre son rire une dernière fois. Enfin, la nuit tombe et je ne sais pas vraiment où dormir. Je marche encore et toujours, à la recherche d'un petit abri, mais rien. Quand soudain, les phares d'une voiture m'éclairent sans que je n'ai le temps de me cacher. J'ai cru pouvoir y échapper, mais non. Nagato est là. Ainsi que toute ma famille d'accueil. Pour rien au monde je ne veux retourner vivre avec eux, non, plus jamais. Alors je cours, je fuis. Je ne sais pas où, mais loin d'eux. Puis l'image d'un blond au sourire chaleureux m'apparaît, seulement, ce n'est pas comme si je savais comment retourner chez lui. Malgré tout je ne m'arrête pas. Ma course ne me mènera nulle part et je le sais, pourtant. J'entends la femme de Nagato me crier de me stopper, les enfants hurler mon prénom. Mais je ne veux pas les voir, non. Je ne veux pas retourner en famille d'accueil. Jamais ! Non plus jamais ! Des larmes brillent au coin de mes yeux, je suis tellement seul ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon père meure ? Je n'ai jamais eu de famille, jamais eu d'amour ! Naruto a été la première personne à me prendre dans ses bras et à me sourire sincèrement ! Avec lui je ne pense pas à mes problèmes, je me contente de vivre l'instant présent. Peut-être est-ce ça.. le bonheur ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser, Nagato sort et court à ma poursuite. Merde ! Pas maintenant, je veux pas putain ! Je suis épuisé, les forces me manquent. Désespérément et surtout inutilement, je crie :

« -Naruto ! »

Je sais pertinemment que ça ne sert à rien.. Naruto ne viendra pas deux fois. Nagato me rattrape, je cours beaucoup moins vite que tout à l'heure.

« -Allez Sasuke, rentre avec nous.. »

Je refuse d'abandonner, mais je crois bien que ce soir, je dormirai chez ma famille d'accueil. J'aurai connu le bonheur le temps d'une soirée, c'est toujours ça.. Puis tandis que Nagato tend son bras vers moi, je relève la tête et constate que cette rue ne m'est pas inconnue. Cette rue.. c'est celle de Naruto. Pris d'un élan d'espoir, je crie son nom de toutes mes forces et retrouve l'usage de mes jambes.

« -Naruto ! »

Et soudain, au loin, j'aperçois le visage de Naruto à travers une fenêtre. Je continue de crier son nom, continuant ma course effrenée. Nagato lui aussi continue de me porsuivre, ses pas plus rapides que les miens. Mais je ne laisserai pas tomber, pas maintenant ! Je me rapproche de plus en plus de l'immeuble, et remarque Naruto derrière la porte. Tout en l'ouvrant, il crie mon prénom. J'use de mes dernières forces pour la franchir, et me jeter dans ses bras.

« -Naruto !

-Sasuke ! »

La porte fermée, elle est désormais impossible à ouvrir.

« -Merci, merci, merci, merci, putain merci ! »

Toujours dans ses bras, je le serre aussi fort que possible tandis qu'un léger rire traverse ses lèvres. Nous empreintons le même chemin que la veille, pour nous retrouver chez lui. Je m'asseois dans le canapé et reprends mon souffle petit à petit, pendant que Naruto me prépare un chocolat. Une fois prêt, il s'installe à mes côtés.

« -Sasuke.. tu sais qu'il t'attend dehors ?  
>-Il saît que je descendrai pas. Il fait mine d'être inquiet mais crois-moi, il est content de s'être débarassé de moi. »<p>

Un silence passe tandis que je déguste ma boisson.

« -Sasuke.. »

Je tournai la tête vers lui.

« Naruto. Merci de m'avoir aidé. De m'avoir réchauffé, nourri, hébergé. Merci de m'avoir écouté aussi, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de te parler. Désormais je n'ai plus qu'à retrouver mon quotidien. Désolé de partir comme un voleur. Je ne t'oublierai jamais Naruto, merci pour toi. » Mon mot. Il me tend ma petite lettre. Pourquoi ?

« -Sasuke.. tu comptais vraiment me laisser avec ça ? »

D'abord étonné, je n'ai aucune réaction. Puis un tendre sourire se forme sur mon visage, et je me rapproche de lui pour l'étreindre.

« -Je n'ai pas laissé tomber ma soirée pour rien, Sasuke. Alors tu peux compter sur moi maintenant.  
>-Naruto..<br>-Dis-moi. Est-ce qu'avec moi, tu te sens bien ?  
>-Évidemment Naruto ! »<p>

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis reprit la parole :

« -Dans ce cas.. tu n'as qu'à rester ici, Sasuke. »

Un silence passa, et, constatant que je ne répondais pas, il continua :

« -Jusqu'à ta majorité ! »

Rester ici, avec Naruto..

« -Je.. je pourrais être ta famille. »

Vivre avec lui, tous les jours. Être juste tous les deux, sans parents ou enfants insupportables.

« -Enfin..  
>-Voyons, Naruto. »<p>

Il m'interrogea du regard.

« -Tu es bien mieux qu'une famille ! »

À ma réponse, un sourire franc se peignit sur ses lèvres, et j'ajoutai :

« -Par contre.. Ça te dérange, si..  
>-..Quoi ?<br>-Je reste après ma majorité ? »

Ma question le fit rire, et il s'empressa de me répondre :

« -À vrai dire.. non, je dirais même que ça m'arrange ! »

Je lui souris en retour, d'un sourire heureux d'un vrai sourire.

« -Sasuke.. tu devrais sourire plus souvent !  
>-Je pense qu'avec toi ce sera même tous les jours. »<p>

Après une longue hésitation, je me décidai à lui demander :

« -Naruto.. j'ai envie de faire quelque chose, mais..  
>-Fais-le !<br>-J'ai un peu peur que tu le prennes mal..  
>-Je te pardonnerai, promis.<br>-..Sûr ?  
>-Oui, sauf si tu t'en vas. »<p>

Puisqu'il le dit.. Je rapproche mon visage du sien, et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser. Je sais qu'il est homo, mais ça veut pas dire qu'il a envie de m'embrasser.. Pourtant, il me répond en attrapant mon visage de ses mains, et en fermant les yeux à son tour. Puis nous nous séparons, et je lui souris. Je lui chuchote quelques mots, avant de me retrouvé blotti entre ses bras à nouveau :

« -Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je te quitte plus. »

La tempête est finie, je ne suis plus tout seul.

**FIN**


End file.
